monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Dee O'Gee
"Hey, this is our turf now! Got it, vamp-poser?"-Dougey Dougey is a werewolf who previously went to Crescent Moon High, but now goes to Monster High. He's the werewolves' tough guy, acting as a secondary leader and enforcer to other dominant wolves that use their brains more than their brawn, such as Romulus and Howleen Wolf. Personality Dougey is the kind of guy whose fists talk well before his mouth, but who does it in a way that earns him respect. Through this, he is the quintessential beta wolf, holding authority on his own, but knowing his place compared to others with a balance more favored to their intelligence. Relationships Friends Dougey is a close friend of Romulus and can usually be found hanging out with him. Romance Dougey isn't dating or looking to date anyone as far as is known at the moment. However, during the first party in "Fright On!", he was seen dancing with one of the backgrounder girls. He traded her for Toralei Stripe though, when the latter maneuvered his attention towards her little person. Appearances Fright On! Dougey led the Crescent Moon High werewolves onto the Monster High grounds when the group got in a conflict with the Belfry Prep vampires led by Bram Devein. Frankie Stein tried to calm them down by pointing out that Draculaura and Clawdeen Wolf didn't think being of different species was a reason to not be best friends. This only made the situation worse, until Romulus joined in and ordered the werewolves not to get into fights on their first day at Monster High. Romulus's orders notwithstanding, the werewolves were threatened by the vampires and vice versa, prompting Monster High to organize a party in hopes of bringing the two groups together. With some pushing from the welcoming comittee, the party became a success. Dougey got to dance with a a background girl, but was pulled away from her by Toralei Stripe, with whom he then danced. The good vibes between the joint student bodies wouldn't last though, as the human Van Helscream feared that monsters at peace with one another would be a threat to humans. Manipulating werewolves and vampires alike, old hatred was revived. While Romulus focussed on getting Clawd Wolf to give up his vampire girlfriend, Howleen Wolf organized the werewolves in "Were Pride". Dougey worked to back up both of their efforts, which ultimately resulted in what would have been a huge fight between werewolves an vampires had some students not discovered Van Helscream's plans. They warned both groups and urged them not to let their differences blind them to each other's good sides. The students agreed, swiftly setting up a party to show the skullastic superintendents that would arrive in a few hours that Monster High's all-monster project had a chance. Monster High Volume 3 Dougey was one of the students watching the casketball game between Monster High and the West Valley Mages in "Super Fan". Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Guys Category:Werewolves Category:Previous Crescent Moon High Students